C'est une journée parmi tant d'autre
by Chibi Mow
Summary: NaseYoshi. Un peu de Tokio et de Kanjani. Comment se passe un journée normale pour Nagase.


Auteur : Chibi

Titre : C'est une journée parmi tant d'autre.

Résumé : C'est une journée parmi tant d'autre dans la vie de Nagase

Note : Je préviens qu'il ne se passe pas grand-chose dans cette fic mais j'avais envie d'écrire rien du tout ^^

Note 1 : Pas vraiment de rapport avec la fic mais j'ai ouvert un forum sur les Tokio. Il est toujours en construction mais allé quand même y faire un tour : http:/ sorafune. forumgratuit. fr/ (enlever les espaces)

C'est une journée parmi tant d'autre.

La sonnerie stridente et répétitive du réveil sortit Nagase Tomoya de son sommeil, le forçant à se redresser un peu pour l'arrêter. Se laissant retomber sur le matelas, le Tokio jeta quand même un regard à l'heure avant de soupirer. Le réveil n'avait pas été mis en route pour lui, il était censé pouvoir se rendormir. Enfin, c'était sans compter sur la marmotte qui lui servait de petit ami.

Un léger sourire aux lèvres malgré le sommeil, Nagase se redressa laissant son regard glisser sur le corps d'Okura Tadayoshi. Posant sa main sur l'une des épaules de son cadet, Tomoya commença à secouer le Kanjani qui attrapa la couverture pour la tirer jusqu'à se qu'elle le recouvre totalement. Le sourire du Tokio s'agrandit devant cette réaction habituelle avant d'enlever totalement la couette du lit.

_ Mais !

_ Faut que tu te lèves.

_ Non. Trop fatigué.

_ Comme tous les jours.

Sortant su lit, Nagase attrapa un pull pour l'enfiler tout en se dirigeant vers la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner laissant Tacchon se replier sur lui-même pour essayer de garder un peu de chaleur sans avoir à se lever pour récupérer la couverture.

En arrivant dans la cuisine, Tomoya se demanda si il trouverait quelque chose dans les placards qui lui permettraient de préparer un déjeuner digne de ce nom. Mais lorsqu'il ouvrit le frigo, le manque de lait et de jus de fruit lui confirma que ça allait être plutôt compliqué.

Un soupir traversa ses lèvres alors qu'il se dirigeait de nouveau dans sa chambre pour s'habiller rapidement afin d'aller chercher de quoi faire à manger au magasin qui se trouvait en face. Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, ce fut pour trouver Tadayoshi enrouler dans la couverture sur le sol.

Un sourire s'étira sur le visage de Tomoya alors qu'il cherchait de quoi s'habiller dans son armoire. Une fois de habillé, le Tokio attrapa un bout de la couverture pour tirer dessus l'emmenant jusque dans le salon où il l'abandonna sur le canapé laissant le Kanjani sans moyen de se réchauffer.

C'est toujours avec le sourire que Nagase quitta l'appartement. Dans l'ascenseur, le Johnny's croisa sa voisine qui lui lança un regard noir auquel il répondit par un sourire en coin. Il avait maintenant la preuve qu'il avait fait crier un peu trop fort Tadayoshi hier soir.

Quittant rapidement l'appartement, Tomoya se dirigea d'un pas décidé jusqu'au combini. Sans hésiter, il se rendit dans les rayons où il pourrait trouver se qui lui fallait se qui n'était pas bien compliqué vu qu'il devait venir pratiquement tous les matins.

Une fois ses achats effectués, le Tokio retourna rapidement dans son appartement. Dans le salon, il trouva Okura de nouveau enroulé dans la couverture qu'il avait abandonnée sur le canapé. Ebouriffant les cheveux de son cadet qui grogna un peu, Nagase se dirigea vers la cuisine afin de se mettre à la tâche.

Un énorme bruit provenant du salon apprit à Tomoya que Tacchon avait voulu se retourner se qui l'avait fait tomber sur le sol.

Finissant de remplir les tasses d'eau chaude, le Tokio ne se retourna même pas lorsqu'il entendit un bâillement dans son dos.

_ Tu t'es fait mal ?

_ Nan. Mais j'ai toujours sommeil.

_ Assis-toi et mange.

Sans quitter son sourire, Nagase se demanda si c'était utile de prévenir son cadet que c'était chaud sachant qu'il trouverait de toute façon un moyen de se brûler. Mais alors que Tadayoshi baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, le plus âgé se dit qu'on ne changeait pas les habitudes.

_ Attention c'est chaud.

S'installant en face du Kanjani, le sempai le regarda se frotter les yeux avant de le voir attraper sa tasse et la renverser avec un petit cri.

_ C'est chaud.

Un léger rire s'échappa des lèvres du Tokio sans qu'il ne fasse le moindre mouvement pour réparer la catastrophe. Depuis le temps que Yoshi faisait la même chose tous les matins, la table ne pouvait plus être sauvée. Au final, Okura ne faisait que manger et avalait le café que l'un de ses camarades lui proposerait en arrivant au travail.

Mangeant tranquillement son petit déjeuner sans quitter des yeux son amant qui engloutissait le sien, Tomoya se demandait comment son amant pouvait manger si vite sans s'étouffer. C'était sûrement l'un des nombreux mystères qu'il n'arriverait jamais à percer.

_ Dépêches-toi d'aller te laver et t'habiller ou tu va être en retard.

Se dirigeant vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche rapide, le sempai laissa son kohai finit son repas en priant pour qu'il l'ait finir lorsqu'il sortirait de la douche. Chose qui, un matin sur deux, n'arrivait pas.

Mais ce matin devait faire parti des bons puisque son cadet s'engouffra dans la salle de bain dès qu'il eu posé un pied dehors.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Okura le rejoignit dans le hall d'entrée prêt à se laisser conduire jusqu'à son lieu de travail. Et comme tous les matins, Nagase embrassa son amant avant de quitter leur appartement pour se diriger vers la voiture.

Après le temps de trajet passé à écouter la radio pendant que Tacchon se rendormait sur le siège passager, ils arrivèrent enfin à l'agence. Les forçant à partir chacun de leur côté pour rejoindre le reste de leur groupe respectif.

C'est après deux heures passés à travailler sur une nouvelle composition que ce que les membres de Tokio appelait à présent ''le défilé'' commença.

Le premier à apparaître fut Yasuda Shota.

_ Euh… On a plus de monnaie pour le distributeur.

_ Tu m'as pris pour une banque ?

_ Ben c'est que… Tacchon n'arrive plus à suivre le rythme alors on s'est dit qu'on allait lui acheter quelque chose à manger et qu'après ça irais mieux mais aucun de nous n'a de monnaie pour le distributeur.

Laissant sa main glisser le long de son visage, Tomoya récupéra son porte-monnaie pour le découvrir aussi vide qu'un paquet de gâteau rester plus de cinq minutes devant son amant. C'est avec un profond soupir qu'il se tourna vers ses camarades à la recherche d'un peu d'aide.

_ J'ai plus de monnaie non plus.

Les rires de ses sois disant amis résonnèrent dans la pièce avant que Shigeru Joshima ne donne sa petite monnaie à Yasuda.

_ Merci.

Après leur avoir adresser un immense sourire, Shota quitta la pièce.

Après quelques secondes de silence, Matsuoka Masahiro pris la parole.

_ On pari que dans une heure il y en a un deuxième qui vient pour la même raison ?

_ Non. Dans une heure, ils auront soif. Pas faim.

_ Ca revient au même, non ? Faudra quand même leur donner de l'argent.

Les rires de Taichi Kokubun et Tatsuya Yamaguchi reprirent alors que Lida regardait son porte-monnaie avec un air inspiré.

_ La prochaine fois se sera pas pour moi. J'ai plus rien.

_ On devrait envoyer Tomo faire du change. Après tout, c'est à cause de son copain qu'on a le droit au défilé tous les jours.

Un nouveau soupir traversa les lèvres de Tomoya alors que le reste des Tokio lui adressait des sourires moqueurs.

_ Quitte à sortir avec un de nos juniors t'aurais mieux fait de choisir en dehors des Kanjani.

_ On peut s'y remettre ou on va rester là-dessus toute la journée.

Attrapant sa guitare, Nagase fit quelques accords forçant ses aînés à se remettre au travail.

Comme prévu, une heure plus tard Murakami Shingo apparu à l'entrée de la salle de répétition de Tokio.

_ Vous êtes occupé ?

_ D'habitude ça ne vous dérange pas. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

_ On se demandait si vous vouliez venir au restaurant avec nous ce midi.

Les Tokio se consultèrent du regard avant que Joshima ne pose la question qu'ils se posaient tous.

_ Elle est où l'arnaque ?

_ Quelle arnaque ?

_ Depuis le temps que je fréquente Yoshi, on commence à vous connaître. Alors ?

Le regard d'Hina se porta sur le plus jeune des Tokio avant qu'un soupir ne traverse ses lèvres.

_ On partage l'addition.

_ Chacun sa part ?

_ En douze parts équitables.

Les sourires des sempais s'agrandirent. Voilà l'arnaque. Rien ne pouvait être équitable sachant que le plus jeune des Kanjani mangeait comme quatre. Et pourtant, ils acceptèrent. N'ayant rien de prévu l'après-midi même, à part de la composition, rien ne les empêchait d'avaler leur poids en alcool.

_ On se rejoints dans un quart d'heure dans le hall.

Adressant un dernier sourire à ses aîné, Shingo quitta la pièce pour aller prévenir ses camarades que leur plan, sûrement monté pas Yokoyama Yu, avait fonctionné.

_ On est vraiment trop gentil comme sempai.

_ On est plutôt trop gentil avec Tomo. On ne ferait pas tout ça si il ne sortait pas avec Okura.

Laissant Matsuoka et Taichi continuer à se foutre de lui, Tomoya récupéra ses affaires avant de se diriger vers le hall rapidement suivit par ses aîné.

En arrivant dans le hall de l'agence, ils ne trouvèrent personne.

_ C'est normal qu'ils soient toujours en retard ?

Tous les regards se posèrent sur Nagase attendant une réponse à la question de Yamaguchi.

_ Comment voulez vous que je le sache ?

_ C'est toi qui sors avec l'un d'entre eux.

_ Et combien de fois par jour vous avez l'intention de me le rappeler ?

_ Autant de fois que possible pour que ça t'énerve.

_ C'est déjà fait. Vous pouvez arrêter.

Essayant d'ignorer les rires de ses aînés, Tomoya se concentra sur l'ascenseur par lequel les Kanjani étaient censé arriver. Cinq minutes après l'heure prévue, l'ascenseur s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître les personnes que les Tokio attendaient.

_ Enfin. Vous savez où vous voulez aller ?

_ Normalement oui.

_ Donc on vous suit.

Masahiro ébouriffa les cheveux de Nishikido Ryo qui grogna tout en suivant Shibutani Subaru à l'extérieur. A l'arrière du groupe, Nagase attrapa le bras de Tadayoshi pour le garder près de lui. Le sourire que lui adressa le plus jeune lui fit oublier les moqueries de ses aînés et c'est avec un sourire qu'il passa à son tour les portes de l'agence.

Le restaurant dans lequel ils voulaient se rendre ne se trouvait qu'à quelques minutes de marche, les deux groupes y arrivèrent donc rapidement et purent s'installer rapidement. Heureusement qu'ils étaient arrivés avant le rush de midi parce que sinon ils n'auraient pas pu trouver douze place.

Comme à leur habitude, les Kanjani commandèrent beaucoup de différents plats qu'ils se feraient un plaisir de partager parce que la seule chose que les Eito ne partageaient pas, c'était leur amoureux. N'étant pas vraiment contre le principe, les Tokio laissèrent leurs cadets faire comme ils leurs plaisaient avant de commander les différents alcools qu'ils avaient l'intention de boire pendant et après le repas.

Faire la fête était toujours plus amusant que de travailler. Et puis de toute façon, ils auraient tellement mal à la tête le lendemain qu'ils ne pourront rien faire d'autre que de travailler.

Les discussions étaient innocentes et tournait surtout autour du travail. ''Tu tourne un nouveau drama ?'', ''Votre nouveau single est pas mal''. Rien de très marquant. Mais lorsque les plats arrivèrent, le ton changea.

_ C'est qu'il en a de l'appétit le petit.

Le dit 'petit' ne releva même pas les yeux de son repas sous les regards amusés du reste de ses camarades.

_ Dis donc Tomo, ce genre de bestiole doit coûter cher en nourriture, non ?

Un soupir traversa les lèvres Nagase avant qu'il ne remplisse un à un les verres de ses aînés espérant pouvoir les faire taire à coup d'alcool.

_ Ca rembourse en nature aussi.

Bien sûr, il faudrait attendre que l'alcool leur monte un peu à la tête avant qu'il ne puisse être tranquille.

_ Vous n'en avez pas marre de toujours me faire chier avec ça ? Ca va faire quatre mois que vous me répétez les même blagues vaseuses.

_ Nan. C'est un vrai plaisir de te voir soupirer à chaque fois qu'on évoque ton petit chéri.

Soupirant une nouvelle fois, Tomoya attrapa son propre verre pour le vider d'une traite. A côté de lui, Okura fit une moue boudeuse avant de lui déposer un bisou sur la joue.

_ Oh ! Comme c'est mignon. Il te console.

La seule réponse que Tadayoshi donna à Matsuoka fut de lui tirer la langue avant de se remettre à manger se qui fit s'agrandir le sourire de Nagase.

L'intention se détourna du couple inter-groupe au moment où Nishikido se redressa d'un coup pour quitter la salle tout aussi rapidement.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il lui arrive ?

_ Jin vient de lui envoyer un texto pour lui dire que quelqu'un drague Yamapi dans son dos.

La raison du brusque départ de Ryo fit rire tout les Johnny's présent avant que les conversations habituelles ne reprennent.

Une fois tous les plats terminés, Tomoya attrapa la main de son amant pour l'attirer à l'extérieur.

_ On s'en va ?

_ Je t'offre une glace.

_ Au chocolat ?

_ Tout ce que tu veux.

Le sourire du Tokio s'agrandit encore alors qu'Okura nouait ses doigts aux siens ses yeux accrochés au visage de son aîné.

_ T'es mieux quand tu souris.

_ C'est seulement maintenant que tu le remarque ?

_ T'es trop souvent entrain de soupirer pour que je puisse vraiment le remarquer.

_ C'est une critique ?

_ Non. T'es classe quand t'es en colère.

L'éclat de rire qui s'échappa des lèvres de Nagase ne fit que s'agrandir le sourire de Tacchon.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux installé sur un banc dans un parc pour déguster tranquillement leur glace.

_ Ca t'embête que les autres viennent toujours te voir quand je fais une connerie ?

_ Pourquoi tu demandes ça tout d'un coup ?

_ Ben, les autres n'arrêtent pas de te taquiner avec ça. Alors je me disais que si on arrêtait de venir te voir tout le temps, ils n'auraient plus rien pour t'embêter.

_ C'est vrai.

_ Tu veux que je leur dise d'arrêter alors ?

_ Non.

Une moue interrogatrice s'installa sur le visage du Kanjani faisant sourire son aîné.

_ Si ils ne viennent plus, comment je fais pour savoir que t'es toujours vivant ?

_ C'est pas comme si je faisais un métier vraiment dangereux.

_ Avec les Kanjani, il faut s'attendre à tout.

Leur discussion continua pendant presque une heure avant que Tadayoshi ne fasse remarquer qu'il était peut-être temps qu'ils retournent à l'agence maintenant.

Avant d'aller rejoindre le reste des Tokio, Tomoya embrassa son amant qui lui adressa un signe de la main en disparaissant derrière les portes de l'ascenseur.

Arrivant devant la porte de la salle de répétitions des Tokio, Nagase entendit les rires de ses aînés qui lui firent comprendre qu'ils avaient continué à boire même après son départ. Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, il trouva Shigeru debout au milieu de la pièce et sans pantalon pendant que Taichi essayait de lui attacher son jean sur la tête alors que Tatsuya était étalé sur le sol entrain de rire comme un fou. Au fond de la pièce Masahiro s'amusait à jouer de la batterie comme un enfant de cinq ans le ferait faisant un boucan d'enfer.

C'est au milieu de cette joyeuse cacophonie que Maruyama Ryuhei poussa la porte.

_ Hé ben ! Il y a des l'ambiance chez vous.

_ Parce que c'est plus calme chez toi ?

_ Par vraiment.

_ Pourquoi t'es là ?

_ Il semblerait que j'ai perdu mon portefeuille. Je voulais savoir si l'un d'entre vous l'avait.

Laissant son regard parcourir la pièce, Nagase poussa un soupir avant d'aller fouiller les affaires de ses aînés à la recherche d'un portefeuille ne leur appartenant pas. Après une dizaine de minutes de recherche infructueuse, le plus jeune des Tokio dû se rendre à l'évidence.

_ Non. Désolé.

_ D'accord merci.

_ Tu peux dire à Yoshi que je vais rentrer tout de suite.

_ Aucun problème. C'est fatiguant ce genre de journée, hein ?

_ Oh non. C'est une journée parmi tant d'autre.

Fin

Voilà. J'espère que cette fic vous aura plut malgré le manque d'intrigue.

Merci de m'avoir lu

Chibi


End file.
